


Lov

by maryagrawatson



Series: Scenes from Sherlock's Time in Eastern Europe [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Missing Scene, Sherlock Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting in a dark forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lov

The man ran for his life, adrenaline enabling him to ignore the near crippling pain of his injuries. The too large jumper he wore was little protection against the biting east wind, but he gritted his teeth and pushed on through the forest, the blanket of a dark Serbian night offering cover. The only sounds were his own ragged breath and branches breaking. He was making too much noise, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Just before dawn, his body finally gave up, dropping him against a tree. He took deep ragged breaths. Time to hide for the day. He would keep moving the next night. He was disoriented from not having slept in days, but still confident that he was heading for the Hungarian border.

He was digging himself a bolthole amongst some tree roots when he heard the dogs. And then, there was the thunderous clap of a helicopter, its spotlight illuminating the forest around him.

He stood and ran again, the spotlight following him. His shaky legs buckled, but he forced himself onward, his heart ready to burst through his chest, the cold air like daggers in his lungs.

They had him in their sights, but still he ran. There was no other thought, just blind panic forcing him to continue. He had just enough wits left to dodge obstacles, taking a small leap over a fallen tree.

His vision tunneled so badly that he didn't realise he had stepped into a clearing, losing the small advantage the foliage had afforded him. As he damned himself for his mistake, there came gunshots and three men surrounding him, rifles drawn. He couldn't understand their words, but their actions were clear. He took one look around and then Sherlock Holmes dropped to his hands and knees, accepting defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> "LOV" is the transliteration of the Serbian word for hunting, лов. I'm very pleased that I'm actually learning how to read and write the Cyrillic alphabet as I am in Bulgaria and heading soon to Serbia. :)


End file.
